picklefandomcom-20200214-history
Bupgot
Official Definition A member of an internet message board who makes terrible posts or otherwise shames themself. Etymology: Bup, Faggot Da Regulator was once thought to be a good poster, but he has since proven himself to be something of a bupgot. Source: Urban Dictionary Alextrebek's Theory of Origin Rei, Jack_Acid, Bup, Matt_Wilson, and maybe other people were in an AIM chat room one day. Someone said "Hey Matt, make a filter. Faggot = Bupgot." Matt said "okay" Bup agreed to this. Then someone made a thread and that's when the rest of the forums discovered the faggot=bupgot filter. And they took it in with love. ???'s Theory of Origin THAT WAS THE WRONG ORIGIN THAT WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN BY ALEXTREBEK AND IT IS WRONG. >: ( Since forums are retarded and some people get offended, Animated Diversions, like all others, had censors. At one point, a censor was made for the word fag, and due to its abundant use by internet user Bup, it was decided that "fag" should convert into "bup." The result was that the word "faggot" became "bupgot." Since then, many users dropped use of faggot in favor of bupgot. BUT I GUESS ACCORDING TO REI IT ACTUALLY STARTED IN A CHAT OR SOMETHING. Rei's Theory of Origin All I know is that Jack Acid invited me to a chat and in it was Matt and Bup and probably some other people. And we were talking, and then someone say, "make filter faggot = bupgot" and Bup said "okay" and Matt said "done" Then Bup made a thread to test it out and that is how everyone found out about it. Thinking back on it, my story's pretty consistent with Bup's, only it was on AIM chatroom. So it must be true O: Bup's Theory of Origin I think, if I remember correctly, when Matt and I were on the IRC room we both frequent, I was trolling him as usual, and he said he should filter "fag" to "Bup," and I told him to do it. And he did. And then he changed my name from "Bup" to "Bup/Fag," and the rest is history... Gigglebane's Theory of Origin You guys suck, get your facts straight. I (Gigglebane) did it all. Matt came in one day to the mod pod and was all like "Im sick of Bups antics, his immunity is gone" so I was all like, "Time to abuse my powers some more", and changed bup to Bup/Fag, and added the filter. Zack's Theory of Origin It's been here since the 1st Cave poster got mad as some shit cave writer and said "UGH UGH u bupgot UGH." and the rest is history... Bioten's Theory of Origin Late in the 15th century, Lord Bup and his faithful friend Squire Nathaniel of Hamilton were found to be gay lovers, boning in an abandoned 1992 Honda Civic from the future. Being gay was a deadly sin, so they were killed at the stake, ironically. People began to mock their memory and piss on their rotting heads by using the quote, Bup got fucked in the ass. Later, people got lazy and it became just Bupgot. THE END. Commentary I consider the "Bup's immunity is gone" thing is a whole separate event from the filter. Yes, Bup's name was changed to Bup/Fag because of that(Oh I didn't know YOU changed his name!), but you added the filter? Dudoso y debateable. Debateable? I'd show you the admin logs if I could. Is the Mod Pod still around? Someone could dig through that and find out the answer, I'm almost certain I did it myself. I've digged through the old mod pod numerous times. It wasn't there, this I am sure of. 99%. However, when AD was just recently revived, the Mod Pod was completely destroyed, so we made a new one.